Automatic and manual transmissions are commonly used in the automotive market. Those transmissions become more and more complicated to improve fuel economy and minimize exhaust emissions. This finer control of the engine speed in conventional transmissions can typically be done by developing more advanced control algorithms or adding extra gears but with increased overall complexity and cost. In addition to these, Variable Transmissions have been proposed for Off-Highway (OH) applications such as compact wheel loaders.